


Truth Hurts

by randomfandom0817



Series: Unofficially Stark [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, So much angst, sort of cw compliant, steve has 3 braincells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandom0817/pseuds/randomfandom0817
Summary: Takes place during events of Captain America: Civil War. Be prepared for lots of angst





	Truth Hurts

You walked upstairs from your workout, wiping your face with your Iron Man branded towel. You froze when you saw Secretary Ross standing in the middle of the common area. 

“Mr. Secretary,” you said, swinging the towel over your shoulder. “What are you doing here?”

“Why don’t you and Mr. Stark gather the others? It’ll be easier to explain all at once.”

“Okay?”

After changing and dealing with your workout clothes, you met everyone else in the conference room. You took your spot in between Steve and Tony, and felt Steve reach for your hand, which you accepted. As you listened to Ross talk, you felt Steve getting more and more riled up.

After Ross left, Steve grabbed the stack of papers titled the Sokovia Accords. “We can’t sign these. They’re taking away our freedom.”

“Steve, sweetheart,” you said to your boyfriend, recently turned fiance, “I love you, but you need to stop talking.”

“What?”

“You know I love you, but I agree with Ross and Tony. The accords need to be signed. Who knows what’ll happen if we don’t sign them? We could lose each other, and then where would the world be?”

Steve crossed his arms and clenched his jaw. You rolled your eyes and slid the papers towards you. 

“These aren’t even bad conditions. I mean, we could probably talk with the UN about some compromises-“

“We’re still giving up our freedom!”

You looked over at Natasha for help. Of course, the debate only descended into madness, everyone choosing sides, deciding to agree with either Steve or Tony. 

Of course, you couldn’t pick a side. You had conflicting interests. You decided to stay out of it all, which ended up causing more trouble.

* * *

“Ms. (L/N),” FRIDAY called one afternoon. “King T’Challa is bringing Master Stark to the medical bay.”

“What? What happened?” 

“He and Captain Rogers got into a particularly bad fight in Siberia. I have unlocked the doors for you.”

You ran to the elevator and skidded to a halt once you got in. FRIDAY started the elevator for you, bringing you up to the medical wing. When the doors opened, you rushed over to where Tony was laying in the bed. 

“Oh, my god, Tones. What happened?”

“Your fiance happened,” he said, wincing as he shifted his position in the bed. “He kept some pretty big secrets from us.”

“How big?”

“25 years big.”

“What?” You sat down next to him and gently brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes. “What are you talking about?”

Tony sighed. “You’re not going to be happy to hear this, (Y/N).” Tony explained the story to you, everything he got from Steve. And he was right, you weren’t happy to hear it. When Tony told you what happened to Maria, you started crying. Then Tony told you a bit that really broke you. “He got your dad, too. He was in the field, but it was Barnes he was going against. And Barnes got him.”

“And Steve... Steve didn’t think to tell us the truth?”

“Said he was ‘sparing our feelings,’” Tony said with air quotes. “Absolute bullshit.”

You sat with Tony for a while longer, not wanting to leave your brother’s side. At some point, Rhodey stopped by and convinced you to go get some sleep, saying he would stay with Tony.

When you got back to your room, you pulled out your phone and dialed Steve’s number and waited for him to pick up. 

“(Y/N)!”

“Hey, Steve. Look, I gotta make this call quick. Meet me at the Starbucks on 6th Ave tomorrow at 11 on the dot. Don’t be late.”

“I promise I won’t.”

“Okay. I gotta go now. I’ll see you then.”

The next day you walked down the street, heels clicking on the New York sidewalk. It was slightly chilly, the late fall breeze causing you to wrap your jacket more tightly around yourself. You stepped into the warm coffee shop and immediately spotted Steve in the corner. Your heart clenched when you saw that he had already gotten you a drink.

You sighed and took your seat across from him. “Hi, Stevie.”

He smiled and pushed the cup over to you. “I got you that apple thingy you like because it’s the closest they have to cider.”

You smiled sadly and took the cup. “Thank you.” You looked up at Steve. “We need to talk.”

“About what?”

You sighed, twisting the cup in your hands. “You kept a huge secret from me for almost three years.  _ Three years _ , Steve.” You shook your head, brushing hair out of your eyes. “That’s not- that’s not how relationships are supposed to work. You’re not supposed to lie about the murderer of your fiance's father,” you hissed, looking around to make sure no one was listening in. 

“What are you saying, (Y/N)?”

With shaking hands, you pulled the ring off your finger. You slid it across the table to him. “I’m so sorry, Steve. We need to end things between us. I can’t be with you if I can’t trust you’ll tell me the truth.” You stood up from the table, picking up the warm cup. “And try to stay out of the country? Secretary Ross is furious and you guys are all wanted war criminals. Take Sam and Wanda and go somewhere. Scotland, France, somewhere not here. Scott Lang and Clint took a deal so they could still be with their families. Just… lay low until it’s all settled.”

Steve looked at you, eyes wide and shining. You felt your chest squeeze and you closed your eyes for a moment, shaking your head before walking back out into the cold air. Halfway back to the tower, it started to pour down rain. You sighed and tried desperately to hail a cab. 

“(Y/N)? What are you doing out here?”

“Oh, my god, Pepper!” you said when you turned around. You ran over and hugged the woman. “So much happened over the last 48 hours and I’m really overwhelmed and now I’m wet and cold and I didn’t think to bring my suit because it wasn’t supposed to rain and-”

“Hey, hey, calm down,” Pepper said, lightly squeezing your arm. “I’ll give you a ride back. I need to talk to Tony anyway.”

“Um, talking to him now might not be the best idea. He’s on so many painkillers, you might have to leave a not confirming what you said.”

“Wait, what?”

“I’ll tell you on the ride.”


End file.
